Meet the Shahra and Reunited Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon
They arrived at the Old house and nobody there ????: There's something strange about this place. It was Taiki that Shoutmon saw Taiki: It reminds you about the Secret place, where you scribble around the wall. Remember? Shoutmon Taiki? Was that you? Komasan: Shoutmon? Shoutmon: What? Whisper: Are you alright, whis? Shoutmon Yeah. I was just.... huh? He saw him gone Shoutmon: Where did he go? ?????: You've arrived earlier I expected. They saw a Female Genie Gumdramon: You know we were coming? Are you a Heartless? Whisper: That's not funny, Gumdramon. But she's not a Heartless. Shahra: No way! I'm Shahra the Ring Genie. So anyway I've come back to my home. You're friend Fuyuynan requested me to help you. Jibanyan: You know him? Shahra: Yes. And he told me about you five's. And who might you be. Shoutmon: I'm Shoutmon. Gumdramon: Gumdramon. Damemon: Damemon. Shahra: Great. you found the Digimon warrior. Komasan: What did Fuyunyan asked you, zura? Shahra: Just a Moment. Then she use all of her magic and then Room was filled with Arabic Style Shahra: Now then. Fuyunyan asked me to train you in the art of magic. We can start anytime you like. Let me know why you're ready to begin the training. Oh, and one more thing. They look at the Pictures and then Fairy Godmother has appeared Fairy Godmother: You're friend. Fuyunyan asked me to help you, too. I will assist throughout your journey. Shahra: I do not know how much I can be of help, but do stop by anytime. Damemon: Alright. And even though me and my friends want to deliver this book to you. Shahra: Oh. That book. So Omega, want you to bring this. Thank you. You wish to know about what kind of book this is? I don't even know, myself. In fact, it's not mine. Somehow it found its way Into my lamp one day. It was such a strange book, I asked for to repair it for me. Well, I guess I'll put it here somewhere, for now. This Book holds a great secret. The missing pages will unlock it. I'll leave the book over there. Do look at it whenever you like. My best regards to Omega for repairing it for me. Oh, and about that chip of yours.... You should go ask Fairy Godmother about it. Fairy Godmother: Oh, no. He has turned into a summoning Chip. Whisper: Summoning Chip? Blaze: People live in that world was destroyed by darkness. Although. World destroyed. Person's heart has survived, so it turned into a summon gem. Damemon: Can you regain him? Fairy Godmother: Of course, but only his spirit. Now Observe! Then the Summon clip is Glowing now Fairy Godmother: Whenever you call, he will help you. If you find any more of these, bring them to me. Don't worry, when their world's are restored they will return there. Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, please help save them. Gumdramon: We'll save them no matter what! They left the house and they saw Heartless and then someone ever them and it was Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon Psychemon: Hello. Looks like we found you. Shoutmon: Guys? Was it really you? Gumdramon is touching Dracmon, Damemon is using a Finger and make Opposummon dizzy and Shoutmon is Pokemon Psychemon forehead Dracmon: Hey! Don't squeeze me hard. Opposummon: Stop that! You're making me dizzy! Psychemon: And stop poking me like a toy. Shoutmon: We're not dreaming are we? Psychemon: No exactly. We finally found you here. Shoutmon: Guys. Wait, where's our partners? Dracmon: They weren't with us. And are you're partner's with you? They look down Psychemon: That's okay. And don't worry about Ryouma, I'll find him soon. We're finally free. Hey, they might even be looking for us now. We'll all be teams again soon. Don't worry. Just leave everything to us. We know this... Then Shoutmon and his friends just fight the Heartless Shoutmon: You think you could say that for us? Psychemon: Shoutmon? What's happening here? Gumdramon: I've been looking for you and the others, too, with their help. Dracmon: Who are these five? Opposummon: They look so adorable. Whisper: Well. My name is- Damemon: We've visited so many places and world's, looking for you. Opposummon: Really? Well, what do you know? I never would have guessed. Komasan: Oh, and guess what? Gumdramon is the Mystic Digimon who can make some magic. Damemon is a Guardian Digimon who will protect the People and us. And Shoutmon is a Digimon Warrior who is brave and Strong. Zura. Jibanyan: Who would've though it, nyan. Shoutmon: What did you say? Psychemon: So, you still have you're Partner Xros Loader? He took it from Shoutmon Shoutmon: What the?! Hey, give it back! And then Shoutmon has tripped Psychemon: Here. He throw it to him Shoutmon Whoa. (He grab the Xros Loader) Okay, so you're coming with us, right? We've got this awesome plane. Wait 'til you see it! Whisper: They're not coming! Shoutmon: Why!? Whisper: Forget it! Gumdramon: Whisper! They were our Friends! Whisper: Don't care about that, whis. Komajiro: Hey! They're gone. They saw Psychemon and his Friends gone Shoutmon: Psychemon? Damemon: Opposummon? Gumdramon: Dracmon? Way a go. Oh, well. At least they're okay. And who knows? Maybe we'll run into my our partners soon, too